EL DESPERTAR DE UN DEMONIO
by Mishari
Summary: el comienzo de una historia de amor prohibido el cual traerá consigo traiciones, muertes, guerra y el nacimiento de un ser el cual vivirá de una manera muy peculiar...


CARITULO 1

En un tiempo y un lugar completamente distinto. Habitado por humanos, seres mitológicos y demonios, una mujer estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo fruto del amor entre una humana y un demoño.

Una hermosa mujer de piel blancal cómo la nieve, cabello negro como el carbón largo pasando la cintura y unos hermosos ojos celestes claros, era la hija de un terrateniente de esa época.

Una noche paseando por los alrededores de su palacio cerca de una hermosa laguna con un bello sauce en el centro de ella, en la horilla, postrado mal herido en un árbol se encontraba un demoño. Cabello largo plateado, ojos blancos, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una marca en forma de dragón que le recorría todo su brazo derecho.

La mujer se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado saco un bello pañuelo bordado, comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la mejilla. El demoño recupero la conciencia rápidamente se alejó de la mujer mostrando sus colmillos y emanando energía demoníaca.

_ Tranquilízate, detente o de lo contrario seguirás sangrando si te mueves. Le dijo la mujer levantándose dando un paso hacia el demonio.

_ Demonios, como pude bajar la guardia en ese momento. Contesto el demonio cayendo al piso.

La mujer acercándose._ No te muevas por favor _. Lo ayudo a recostarse.

_ Aguarda iré por unos vendajes. Levantándose la mujer dirigiéndose al palacio. El demonio aun aturdido, atónito por la belleza de aquella mujer humana que se preocupaba por él.

Luego de unos minutos llego la mujer con los vendajes para ayudar al demoño, se detuvo por la pregunta de él._ Humana, porque me estas ayudando? Soy un ser suficientemente fuerte, estás heridas no son nada para mí.

La mujer se arrodillo, dejo los vendajes a su lado_ Puedes sentarte? Le pregunto ayudándolo. Ignorando la preguntas del demonio.

_ No me estas escuchando? Mujer. Grito el demonio_ Aléjate o quieres que te mate.

La mujer limpiando las heridas le dijo_ Mi señor, mi nombre es Misao. y con respecto a su pregunta es por el simple hecho que se encuentra mal herido. Mientras limpiaba su cara. Luego de terminar puede hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

El demoño sorprendido por la respuesta de la mujer quedo callado._ Para mí no hay diferencia entre humanos y demonios. Usted se encuentra mal.

_Los humanos son débiles. Contesto arrogante el demonio mirando a la hermosa laguna que se llenaba de luciérnagas. Para nosotros estas heridas no son nada más que simples rasguños, en un día estas heridas ya no estarán. Sujeto la mano de la mujer, la cual estaba limpiando la mejilla del demonio con el pañuelo.

_ eso es verdad. Le contesto ella mirándolo fijamente.

_ Como se llama? Yo ya me presente ante usted, es de mala educación no presentarse. Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole tiernamente.

El demonio sorprendido por esa hermosa sonrisa tratando de levantarse le contesto._ Soy el demonio dragón, Yoko. La mujer quedo perdida en la belleza del joven que se encontraba frente de ella..

_ No...No lo haga, sus heridas…se levantó tirando los vendajes que se encontraba en sus piernas.

_ debo irme. Dijo el demonio Cayendo al suelo.

_Tonto, te dije que no te movieras aun. No seas tan terco. Grito la muchacha muy preocupada por aquel joven que se encontraba atónito por el trato que ella le estaba dando.

Yoko, perplejo que lo haya llamado una simple humana tonto y terco le dijo._ Me llamaste tonto?.

La mujer le sonrió nuevamente y este se rindió ante la mujer. Ella se quedo al lado del demonio toda esa noche, sin darse cuenta ese demonio comenzó a sentirse en calma al lado de la ella.

Luego de unos minutos ambos quedaron callados contemplando la bella laguna. Yoko se percató de la tristeza que la mujer reflejaba en su mirada. En ese momento la mujer dijo:

_ Yoko, dijo que bastaban solo unos días para que sus heridas sanasen por completo? Le preguntó la mujer levantándose de su lado.

_Sí. Contestó mirándola noto en su rostro nuevamente una gran tristeza en ella.

_ Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que eso pase. Dijo la mujer alejándose.

El demonio se quedó en ese lugar, aun pensando en lo sucedido y lo que sintió al ver la sonrisa de esa mujer. Aun se cenita el aroma y la presencia de ella a su lado.

Al día siguiente, la mujer se despertó y llevo comida al demonio.

_Buenos días, te traje algo de comida. Le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de el dejando algunas manzanas a un lado.

Mirándola aun sorprendido el demonio susurro sin darse cuenta._ De día aun es una bella mujer, pero…De repente se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y desvió la mirada hacia la laguna, en ese momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

_ Yoko, se encuentra bien? dijo la mujer mientras le daba forma de unos bellos conejitos a las manzanas sin escuchar lo que el susurro.

_No sucede nada, no es necesario que ven...gas... (thum...) Por un momento se perdió en la belleza de la mujer y se sumergió en lo profundo de los ojos de la humana.

Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a sentirse en confianza del uno con el otro.

_Jajajaj…. Eso es gracioso. Dijo Misao al ver que un pequeño pajarillo se posó en la cabeza de Yoko. El pequeño sintió lo mismo que yo en ti… dijo dejando las cosas y levantándose.

_ A que te refiere? Le pregunto ahuyentando al pajarillo de su cabeza.

_ Lo que tu corazón realmente oculta,. Si, soy humana pero pude ver lo que tu corazón está ocultando desesperadamente. Pero aun no me dejo ver todo… lo miro...de repente (thum,tum) al ver el rostro de Yoko su corazón comenzó a latir..

_ Entonces dime porque ocultas tu tristeza tras esa sonrisa falsa que demuestras a las personas de ese pueblo.

_ Sorprendida la mujer pregunto…(thum,thum,thum) _Me viste? Como tu, un demoño que dijo que no le importaba los humanos ni nada de lo que se encuentra a su alrededor noto eso de mí? de repente ambos se ruborizaron.

Yoko, esos días que se quedó con la mujer la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta

_Cuando sonreíste para mí la otra noche..._ sonrojándose un poco sin darse cuenta le dio la espalda…Esa sonrisa no era falsa como las otras.

Misao se quedó mirándolo un buen tiempo en silencio, su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Ella no se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa que tenía junto al demonio no era fingida. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz junto a alguien.

El demonio cortó una hermosa flor y la coloco en el cabello de la mujer. Con ella podía mostrar una parte de él que ni el mismo conocía.

Ese día él se marchó, pasaron los días pero él no podía sacar de su mente a la mujer que lo ayudo. Su aroma seguía presente en él.

En el palacio se encontraba Misao anhelando volver a ver al demonio al cual mostró su verdadero ser que creyó haberlo perdido.

Un día sentada en la horilla de la laguna donde se encontró por primera vez con ese joven demonio, se encontraba Misao cantando una bella canción.

Sin darse cuenta era observada por aquel demonio.

Sé que te vi. Solo una vez…

Y con tu magia pude comprender.

Que junto a ti…siempre estaré...

Y aunque me esquives sé que

Te encontrare

Te descubrí más de una vez

Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione.

Tanto cantar, tanto escribir,

Y ahora sé que todo era por ti.

Siento miedo… que tu no seas verdad.

Que seas un sueño… y deba despertar.

Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar.

Estamos juntos tú y yo, hasta el final…

_ Eres hermosa aun cuando cantas…interrumpió.

_Yoko…(thum,thum,thum)...sorprendida se levanta, al escuchar la voz del joven.

_Que irónico... Dijo mirando a la mujer fijamente. El rey de los demonios, quien creía odiar a los humanos aquella raza más débil…Se ha enamorado perdidamente de una bella mujer que además es una humana.

Misao no reaccionaba ya que en su interior estaba contenta de volver a ver al joven hombre demonio el cual robo su corazón.

Ella puso sus manos en el rostro de Yoko suavemente acerco sus labios a los de el._ Te he esperado a ti el hombre quien vio dentro de mi y en poco tiempo hizo que me enamore de el.

Luego de confesar su amor a Misao, le contó todo lo sucedido y todo sobre el a la mujer.


End file.
